ATCM
The Atela ATCM (or Aceca ATCM in Traspes) was a light armored car jointly produced by Atela S.A. and ACECA of Traspes from 1977 to 1993. The ATCM is presently used by a number of countries, primarily Brunant and Traspes. The ATCM is comparable to the Cadillac Gage Commando and the Bravia Chaimite. The name stems from a combination of Spanish and English, A'rmored '''T'ransport and 'C'ombate 'M'ovil (mobile combat). The ATCM will be repalced by the Heavy Armoured Car in the coming years. Development and production The Brunanter military became interested in a armored personnel carrier/reconnaissance vehicle by the late 1960s to replace Jeep and Land Rover conversions in use. By 1969 it was decided to work on a joint venture with Traspes in order to reduce production costs. Design work began in 1970 and pre-production models were being tested by 1974. A final test model was produced in late 1976, with production slated to begin in early 1977. The ATCM 60 was produced from 1977 to 1982, being modified in 1982. An improved mode, the 70, was produced from 1982 to 1993. This was complemented by the 80, with better troop-carrying abilities, and the rocket-launching ATCM 90 in 1990. In total, 318 ATCM variants were produced over 16 years. ATCMs continued to be upgraded in 1999 and 2011, though most militaries have already retired their ATCM 60s. Variants ATCM 60 The ATCM began production in March 1977 in Traspes and Brunant. The Brunanter models were produced in Roodstad. The original ATCM models came with a 90mm turret gun. From 1980 a 7.62mm machine gun was fitted to the front of the turret. ATCM 70 The 70 was upgraded variant of the ATCM, introduced in 1982. This model differed from the original minimally, but significantly improved the car. It was fitted with additional armor plate at the front of the turret for further protection. A short-barreled mortar gun was available with the 70, which could be used in placed of fixed or non self-propelled artillery in the field. ATCM 80 The ATCM 80 was a turretless, open-top model which had only a machine gun for an armament. This model could serve to carry soldiers or for patrol duties. This model required only two crew and could carry up to four other soldiers. ATCM 90 The model 90 was the last variant produced, from 1990 to 1993. This featured twin rocket launchers fired from a fix turret. Few were produced compared to the others due to higher costs. Production *'''ATCM 60: 38 *'ATCM 70:' 90 *'ATCM 80:' 39 *'ATCM 90:' 9 Operators * Brunant: Royal Guard: The Royal Guard had 10 ATCM 60s, retired in 2005. Presently they use 14 ATCM 70s, 8 ATCM 80s and 1 ATCM 90. * Traspes: Ejercito Traspesiano: 13 ATCM 60s, not used anymore, 19 ATCM 70, 10 ATCM 80s, 4 ATCM 90s. * Kemburg: Kemburger Army. The Kemburger Army operates 4 ATCM 70s (all mortars), 3 ATCM 80s and one ATCM 90. * Prasia: The Prasian Army has 7 ATCM 60s, acquired in the late 1970s. * Phaluhm Phoueck: The Phaluhm Army has 10 ATCM 70s Characteristics * Crew: 3+2 men (1 vehicle commander, 1 gunner, 1 driver, 2 passengers) * Length: 5.60 m * Width: 2.43 m * Height: 2.20 m (with turret) * Weight: 9895 kg * Engine: ACECA V8 diesel, 200 hp * Range: 480 km * Road speed: 184 km/h * Armament: 90mm cannon/mortar, 7.62mm machine gun * Ammunition: Category:Armoured vehicles